This invention relates to a device for collecting small objects, especially dog or other animal feces, lying on the ground or other surface. More specifically, it relates to a portable, compact device with wheels, that can be easily pushed from place to place and operated on demand to sweep up free standing material into a removable container.
It is well known that man's best friend is his dog. However, as our cities continue to grow at an alarming rate, the locations where Rover can be "walked" are reduced. Many dog owners have taken to the streets in an effort to find relief. The problem has become so acute that many cities and private communities have passed legislation or regulations requiring dog owners to pick up and remove dog feces left by their pets.
The present invention provides a method of collecting dog feces or other objects that is simple, clean and efficient. Objects can be collected and stored within the device until a suitable disposal site is found. The present invention provides a light-weight wheeled sweeper that can be pushed by a handle while accompanying a dog on a "walk" or thereafter to collect droppings. Because of its light weight and compact design, the invention is extremely maneuverable and can be pushed practically anywhere. In general, the device consists of a small box-shaped cart with a handle in the rear and two parallel wheels on either side of a collection box. A forwardly extending ramp is located at a bottom center portion of the device, and a rotating wiper is mounted above the ramp to sweep droppings into a rear-mounted container. The wiper is rotated slowly by a 12 v DC electric gearmotor and is activated by a switch located in the handle of the device. The rear mounted container or hopper can be slideably removed for disposal of its contents.
A large number of sweepers and debris collectors have been disclosed in the literature. In general, these devices consist of gear- or belt-driven brushes which rotate at a relatively high speed to sweep up debris in front of the apparatus into a following container. Examples of such devices are Yessne, U.S. Pat. No. 1,224,349, Gomez, U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,485, Olds et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,848, Stone, U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,435, and Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 1,267,304. An unusual apparatus for cleaning sidewalks comprising a motorcycle adapted to pickup dog excrement on sidewalks having a rotatable brush coupled to the transmission of the motorcycle. Generally speaking, the movable cleaners of the prior art are adapted to clean relatively large areas in a rapid, efficient manner.
The apparatus of the invention, however, is adapted to pick up relatively small quantities of waste, such as individual piles of pet excrement. The lift mechanism of the invention is not actuated by the wheels of the device, but rather is selectively actuated by an operator at such time as the cart is positioned adjacent to the object desired to be lifted. Once properly positioned, the lifting mechanism is actuated, moving the object up the ramp and into a removable container. In addition, the lift mechanism of the invention must operate very slowly; the electric motor operates at a speed of less than about 12 RPM to ensure an orderly transfer of the waste from the ground to the cart receptacle. Similarly, the manual lift operation is carried out very slowly at a speed selected by the operator.